Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night
' |image= |series= |production=40510-541 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ira Steven Behr and Hans Beimler |director=Jonathan West |imdbref=tt0708666 |guests=Leslie Hope as Kira Meru, Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat, David Bowe as Basso Tromac, Wayne Grace as Legate Parek, Tim deZarn as Halb Daier and Thomas Kopache as Kira Taban |previous_production=Change of Heart |next_production=Inquisition |episode=DS9 S06E17 |airdate=28 March 1998 |previous_release=(DS9) Change of Heart (Overall) The Killing Game Part 2 |next_release=(DS9) Inquisition (Overall) Vis à Vis |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2374/2346) |previous_story=The Killing Game Part 2 |next_story=Inquisition }} Summary On her late mother Meru's birthday, Kira receives a transmission from Gul Dukat in which he tells her that Meru, who supposedly died when Kira was three, was actually his lover for many years and left her family to be with him. When Kira's investigation fails to prove Dukat false, she asks Sisko, as the Emissary, to permit her to consult the Bajoran Orb of Time. He agrees, and Kira finds herself in the past, at a refugee center where she comes face to face with her long-lost family, who does not realize her true identity. Kira and Meru are taken from the camp to become "comfort women" for Cardassian troops. The sight of her mother being torn from her children is painful for Kira, and she vows to help her return to her family. The women are taken to the Terok Nor space station, where, despite her sadness, Meru is overwhelmed by the bounty of food and other comforts. Later, she is singled out for special attention by Gul Dukat, the Prefect of the station. Meru confesses to Kira that she has what she always dreamed of — enough to eat, beautiful clothes — but at the cost of her family. Later, Kira learns that her mother has become Dukat's mistress. When Kira confronts a guard and demands to see Meru, she is thrown out into the station's Bajoran ghetto. Kira befriends a Bajoran named Halb, who asks her to help attack the Cardassians, but she is suddenly summoned to meet with Meru. When her mother begins singing Dukat's praises, it is too much for Kira to bear. She angrily reminds Meru that Dukat is not only responsible for killing innocent Bajorans, but also for separating her from her family. Meru explains that Dukat has promised to provide her husband and children with food and medical supplies. Kira accuses Meru of becoming a collaborator and storms out, hatching a plan with Halb to smuggle a bomb into Dukat's quarters. The blast will kill her mother, but Kira no longer cares. Pretending to have had a change of heart, Kira returns to Dukat's quarters to apologize to Meru, then secretly hides the bomb. She is preparing to leave when Dukat gives Meru a recorded message from Kira's father. He thanks his wife for what she has done, telling her that she has saved their lives. Kira realizes that if her father could forgive her mother, she must forgive her also. She warns Dukat and Meru about the bomb, and they escape just before it detonates. Kira returns to the station with the painful knowledge that Dukat's story is true. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Factual errors This is a recurring error in Star Trek. Anyone not being an enemy is considered an ally. The Romulans have a nonaggression pact with the Dominion, but are referred to as allies. A nonaggression pact is just that, it is not an alliance. It doesn’t automatically make them enemies either! Nit Central # Shirlyn Wong on Sunday, December 06, 1998 - 11:20 pm: Hmm, we have the Orb-of-Time where you can change the past ... why doesn't Sisko use that to set things right. At first I thought the orb's power was just to let one see the past ... kinda like a holoprogram/portal to the past. But apparently, it places the person into the past and could change it ... Sisko was hesitant to let Kira use the orb because he was afraid she'd alter the past with it. That means the Orb could do such. Must take a lot of self-restraint for the Emissary not to use it given that there had been a lot of casualties due to this war with the Dominion. Mike Konczewski on Monday, December 07, 1998 - 9:13 am: It has been established that the Orb of Time can take you back to the past. That's how the Defiant got back to the past in Trials and Tribble-ations Norman on Monday, December 07, 1998 - 11:26 am: Kira says that only the Prophets will allow you to go to the past with the Orb of Time. So why did the Prophets allow Darvin go to the past in Trials and Tribble-ations? A test for the Emissary to preserve history and the Federation? Is that also the test for Kira (since she could've knocked off Dukat then and there)? 16:51, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Anything's possible! # Torque, Son of Keplar on Tuesday, March 02, 2004 - 8:23 pm: Dukat speaks to Kira and says don't bother; she couldn't trace his signal... Dukat uses a computer at some starfleet facility, there is a LCARS computer keypad in the background... SO_ it should be able to be tracked. Dan Gunther on Tuesday, March 02, 2004 - 8:47 pm: That "Starfleet facility" is likely the shuttlecraft that Dukat made off with in Waltz. It's possible that Dukat did indeed doctor the signal to make it untraceable. # John A. Lang on Monday, September 27, 2004 - 6:54 pm: What is wrong with the computers on DS9? When Kira asks the computer who is trying to send a message to her, the computer says, "Cannot identify" WHAT?! What happened to "voice recognition" programs? KAM on Monday, September 27, 2004 - 11:53 pm: What is wrong with the computers on DS9? They're Cardassian. ;-) LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, September 28, 2004 - 12:59 pm: John, the message was deliberately made in order to disguise the sender's identity. # Torque, Son of Keplar on Friday, March 24, 2006 - 6:18 am:''I wonder if all this happened in Kira's mind. I mean, was she standing in front of the orb the whole time or do people having orb experiences disappear and reappear when they're done? ''Nove Rockhoomer on Saturday, April 01, 2006 - 11:32 am:Maybe they reappear a nanosecond after they disappear, which means an outside observer wouldn't notice.' =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine